


Showing Appreciation

by SinQueen69



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Body Writing, Bondage, Bottom Derek Hale, Cock Ring, Collar, Consensual Kink, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Don't copy to another site, Exhibitionism, Facial, Free Use, M/M, Master/Pet, Multi, Orgasm Control, Pet Derek Hale, Pet Play, Public Sex, Ring gag, Sex Club, Sloppy Seconds, Vibrator, consensual cheating, exhibitionist Derek Hale, sex toy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:01:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23754262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinQueen69/pseuds/SinQueen69
Summary: Anon on my feedback form who wanted: bottom derek- Public Sex, Consented Cheating, Exhibitionism
Relationships: Derek Hale/Anonymous Men
Comments: 5
Kudos: 161





	Showing Appreciation

**Author's Note:**

> Derek’s Master could be anyone; it’s up to you.

Derek watched the flashing lights and gyrating bodies below on the dance floor. The club was hot with sweat and the scent of sex and it only served to make Derek feel excited as he adjusted his fingers on the rungs of the balcony. His bare body was already covered in a light sheen of sweat as his limbs trembled from where he was squatting with his knees spread wide. The position left him completely exposed to anyone who looked up at the balcony above the dance floor and it thrilled Derek to know that. 

Derek shifted his hands on the rungs and swallowed awkwardly around the ring gag that was holding his lips wide apart as the movement tugged at the leather cuffs that were connected with a chain that was looped around the pole of the balcony, keeping him chained there. 

Derek whined behind the gag when his Master stroked his hair as he talked to some men that were gathered behind Derek. Derek couldn’t hear what they were saying and he was fully distracted by the way the bullet vibes were buzzing against not only both his nipples but against the head of his cock. If it wasn’t for the cock ring then Derek was positive he would have come at least twice by now. 

Derek was a good boy and would only come if his Master allowed it and his Master had promised him a special treat that night and he wanted it so badly. Derek ached slightly when his Master adjusted the band that kept his black fuzzy dog-ears on top of his head and he missed the weight of his tail plug, but Master had promised he wouldn’t need it that night. 

As Derek swallowed he felt his bright pink collar constrict against his Adam’s apple and a fresh wave of arousal and shame burned through him as it always did. His Master had chosen the almost neon pink with that very purpose and Derek loved his Master for it. 

Derek whined when his Master tugged his head back by his hair and he blinked slowly up at him. His Master was half hard in his tight pants but had a smirk on his face, one Derek knew always preceded one of his Master’s kinkiest idea’s and his cock leaked a small bead of pre-cum over the bullet vibe as his excitement hiked. 

“Pet, these fine gentlemen have been singing your praises almost all night. I think you should show them your appreciation.” Master’s eyes shone in the low lights of the sex club and Derek’s heart beat fast in his chest. 

“Would you like that pet? Would you like for these men to use you the way I know you love being used?” Master crooned as he dipped two of his fingers into Derek’s open mouth, chuckling when Derek instantly suckled at the digits. Derek nodded his consent as he adjusted his squatting position so he could arch his back invitingly, purposefully clenching his empty hole and he heard a rumble of groans from the men gathered behind him. 

“You’re just missing one thing pet,” Master fished a black sharpie out of his back pocket like he had been planning this all along. Derek shivered as he the felt tip drag over both his ass cheeks, not knowing what words were being written but trusting his Master to know best.

“Free use and cum dump, fitting.” A strange man’s voice was close enough for Derek to hear and Derek’s face burned as his cock twitched as he imagined what he looked like to the men behind him now.

His ass sticking out towards them, his hole loose and clenching just waiting to be filled and those words written on his ass cheeks. His Master knew how to play him so very well and Derek moaned around the ring gag, clutching at the rungs of the balcony tightly when a fat cock was pushed into him with no warming and rough, unknown hands gripped his hips. 

Derek arched his back forcing the taped vibes against his nipples firmly and he moaned again as the man began to fuck him in earnest. Derek swore he could hear the lewd sound of lube and skin hitting against skin over the music, but the man’s cock was big and it filled him so nicely that he didn’t care. 

Derek wondered briefly how his Master felt about watching him get fucked by this stranger. Derek glanced to the side and whined when he saw Master had his hand shoved down his pants and was stroking himself as he watched as Derek was fucked by the stranger. Derek felt pride in seeing the sight, Master was aroused by Derek taking this man’s cock so Derek pushed back to meet the man’s thrusts, wanting to put on a good show for his Master. 

“Fuck, you got a tight cunt.” The man grunted as his hips snapped against Derek’s ass, watching it bounce and ripple. Derek whined again, he wasn’t sure just yet how he felt about his hole being called a pussy or a cunt but if Master enjoyed it then Derek was sure he would as well. 

“You can come inside, I wrote cum dump for a reason. My pet is quite a cock and cum slut.” Master commented from where he was leaning against the balcony next to where Derek was chained, eyes dark as he watched where the man’s cock was sliding in and out of Derek’s ass. 

“Oh fuck yeah!” The man groaned in excitement as he slammed himself deep into Derek causing Derek to keen as he felt the warmth that accompanied having a load of cum shot into him. Derek dropped his head forward with a noise as the man pulled out of him and Derek could feel his hole gap slightly and cum drip out of him. 

“My turn,” Another man spoke up and Derek arched his back as a new, longer cock thrust into him, fucking him just as roughly as the first man had. 

Derek was openly drooling now as he took thrust after thrust until the man fucking him came inside like the first one. Derek lost himself and lost count after the third man pulled out of his sloppy hole and he was floating, only grounded by the collar around his throat and cuffs on his wrists. Grounded by the things his Master had gifted him with.

Even with his cock aching and throbbing against the cock ring and the vibe, Derek loved how he was reduced to a hole for these strange men to fuck. All because his Master had decided that was the kink they would play with that night and Derek fell deeper into love and lust with his Master. 

Derek was pulled out of his floaty headspace by a familiar hand in his hair and his head was tipped back. 

“Look at you, my slutty little pet.” Master cooed with his hard cock hanging out of his pants and freehand fisting it slowly. 

“Taking all these gentlemen’s cock’s like you were nothing more than a fleshlight. Such a good pet,” Master grunted as he sped up his own strokes and Derek moaned when his Master’s hot cum sprayed over his face. In the moments following that release, Derek was highly aware of how filthy and wrung out he felt. His hole was gaping so wide he could feel it, his hole was sloppy and messy with numerous loads of cum and his ass cheeks were dripping with the unknown men’s cum as his face was dripping with his Master’s. 

“I hope you enjoyed yourselves, gentlemen, now I think my pet needs a break.” Master addressed the men and Derek absently heard the word of praise directed at him and his Master, but all Derek needed was his Master’s hand in his hair and his Master’s collar on his throat. 

“You were such a good boy tonight pet, so very good for your Master.” Master praised and Derek silently preened, he loved making Master proud of him. 

“We’ll leave soon, I want to finish my drink and show you off a bit more,” Master promised and Derek hummed around his gag, he wanted to show off his cum-drenched body as well, he wanted to show everyone what a good boy he had been for his Master that night.


End file.
